Final Fantasy 8: Heritage II: In the Garden
by ChaosM
Summary: This is the Sequel to my story Final Fantasy 8: Heritage. A few weeks have past since the last story and the damage done during the fight with the Order can still be felt The heroes try to settle into their new lives as their pasts come back to haunt them
1. Chapter 1: The Lion, The Doofus,The Date

Hey everyone here's the sequeal to Final Fantasy 8: Heritage. I hope you all enjoy it. There's not as much action in this story, because it focuses more on the characters. The first chapter will set things up then the next stories will slowly tell a bit of the picture from a point of view of a different charcacter leading up to the finish. So I hope you all enjoy the story and send your reviews, thoughts, questions, and suggestions you have.

* * *

**Chapter 1****: The Lion, The Doofus and The Date**

A man in late 30s, dressed in a sharp business suit ran down the streets of Timber. It was raining heavily as he gasped for air, clutching the black briefcase close to his body. The man turned the corner into an alley only to find a man dressed all in black with two Chimera's on a leash. The man screamed in horror as he tried to run back out the alley but found it blocked by two similarly dressed thugs.

"Mr. Chang, the briefcase." Demanded the thug holding the leash

Mr. Change began to shake with fear as the chimeras roared loudly at him.

"Nnnnnnoo. I will not." Proclaimed Mr. Chang

"Have your way. We'll just take it." Replied the thug as he released the chimeras

Mr. Chang began to panic as the beast ran toward him, suddenly a shot ran out and one of the chimera's was blow to pieces. The second one stopped in its tracks as everyone looked up to see a smiling Brandon and Nathan standing on a nearby roof. Brandon jumped down slashing the second chimera as he landed then pointed his gunblade at the main thug. The other two pulled out their electro batons, when they heard someone cough behind them.

They turned around to see a smiling Helen and Sabin. The thugs charged at them, Sabin ducked under one of the thug's arms then elbowed him in the gut, followed by and elbow to the face before he swept his legs knocking him to the ground.

Helen drew her blade with lighting speed as she sliced the thug's baton in half. The thug stood there startled, Helen smirked as she slapped him across the face with the side of her gunblade knocking him out.

The thug at the other end of the alley growled. He pulled out two knives and came at Brandon. Brandon blocked each one of his attacks with easy, he side stepped one of the thug's swipes then punched him in the face knocking him to the ground.

"Looks like we wrapped this up in record time." Smirked Helen as she stood over the downed thug

"Not just yet , Sabin look for…….GET DOWN!" Brandon yelled

Brandon pushed Helen out of the way as the thug whistled summoning a third chimera who was hiding in a nearby dumpster. Brandon glared at the beast as he slashed it in two. The thug tried to get up and run away but Sabin delivered a spin kick to the side of his head slamming him into the wall knocking him out.

Brandon helped the still shaking Mr. Chang to his feet. Chang took a big gulp as he dusted himself off. Nathan and Sabin tied up all the thugs as Chang eagerly shook Brandon's hand.

"Thank you, Thank you all. I didn't really think any one was going to come after me. Now I'm glad my company hired you. I owe my life to you and your team." Smiled Mr. Chang

"Thanks for the praise. But as for the finer details you may want to talk to our team leader." Smiled Brandon as he pointed at Helen

Helen gave Brandon a look as she walked over to Mr. Chang.

"Oh yes, sorry about that Miss." Replied Chang

"Thanks ok, I guess. Brandon, you guys take these goons to the police station, while I finish up the mission and deliver Chang to his office to sign the documents." Commanded Helen

"Right away captain Almasy." Chuckled Brandon

The guys grabbed a hold of the thugs and began carrying them off to the police station.

"Did you find who hired the guys to stop me and take the papers?" asked Chang

"It was your partner Salazar; we caught him back at the thug's hideout. Now let's get you to the office so I can complete the mission."

"Right, lead the way Miss."

Helen headed out with Chang following close behind.

Later that day the team had assembled in Rinoa's office for a debriefing. Rinoa smiled at the Seeds as she looked over the mission reports.

"Great job guys. They even paid us extra for finding the mole in their company." Smiled Rinoa

"We carried out our orders to the letter Maim." Reported Helen

"You sure did. You guys can go now, I'll file the last of paper work." Smiled Rinoa

Everyone began to walk out the door, when Rinoa called out to Brandon.

"Keep up the good work honey." Smiled Rinoa

Brandon chuckled slightly, as they headed out the door Helen shot him a look and he stopped laughing. They continued out of the office and began walking down the hallways.

"You feelin jealous?" smirked Brandon

"Me….jealous, please. I think your delusional." Retorted Helen

"I can't help if I got skills."

"To bad you're too much of a knuckle head to use them."

"Guilty, but you gotta admit I rocked on this last mission."

"I wouldn't say it like that, but you are getting better at doing your job. Which is a surprise."

"Owww, your complements they sting as bad your insults. You gotta work on giving out alittle praise when it's due."

"I will when you actually deserve it. As for right now, work on it. Maybe one day you'll become good enough to command your own team. I can help you out if you want."

Helen winked at Brandon.

"I think I'll be just fine."

"If you say so. You are getting better, you've changed. I kinda like the new you. Although still as annoying as ever sometimes."

Helen smiled at Brandon then walked through a nearby door and closed it. Brandon chuckled to himself then headed off to the common room to relax.

In the common room Nathan sat on the couch watching TV, Jillian laid across Nathan's lap wearing her brand new Seed uniform reading one of her textbooks. Sabin was sitting across an arm chair relaxing. Just then Brandon came through the door and pulled up a chair.

"Hey guys." Laughed Brandon

"Hey." They all answered

"So what do you guys got panned tonight, any of you wanna head into town and hang out." Asked Brandon

"We have a date, sorry." Replied Nathan

Jillian put door her book and looked up at Nathan apologetically.

"Sorry honey I have to cancel." Said Jillian

"What…why?" asked Nathan

"I have a big test tomorrow in geographical customs." Replied Jillian

"But I made reservations."

"I'm sorry, but I really want to do good with my fresh start."

"Okay. I guess I'm free."

"Good…..I guess. Sabin what about you?" Replied Brandon uneasy

"Well I…." a Seed officer burst into the common room

"Mr. Dincht, High Commander Leonhart wishes to speak with you, right away." Reported the Seed

"….Gotta go. See ya." Finished Sabin confused

Sabin followed the Seed out the door and headed for Squall's office. Brandon sat there confused as Nathan tried to focus on the TV again.

"That was weird." Stated Brandon

"Lot's of things are weird around here." Retorted Nathan

A few minutes later a trembling Sabin stood in front of High Commander Squall Leonhart.

"Sssir you called me in?" asked Sabin as he took a big gulp

"You can relax you're not in trouble." Replied Squall

Sabin sighed in relief. Squall scoffed slightly, he was so much like his dad.

"We've been given a special assignment that I'm giving to you." Stated Squall

"Me, why me?" asked Sabin confused

"Because of where the assignment came from." Replied Squall as he handed Sabin the file

Sabin smiled eagerly as he took the report and looked through it. The smile slowly faded from his face and turned into a lop sided grin as read the location of the mission.

"Trabia? My father sent this assignment?" asked Sabin

"Yeah, you head out later today. You can take anyone you want with you, but if you read through the entire report, you should probably choose someone with a good amount of technical expertise." Stated Squall

"I'll keep that in mind." Replied Sabin

An hour later Sabin was sitting in the tech lab next to Ami who was working on the school website.

"Come on, I could use you on this mission." Pleaded Sabin

"For the last time no. You know the Garden festival is only days away and as head of the committee I have things to do." Replied Ami

"Have someone cover for you. I really want you to head back home with me, maybe even meet my dad." Smiled Sabin

"I don't know." Sighed Ami

"I really need you to be there. Not just for the mission, but also for support."

"What's wrong?"

"I haven't seen my dad in a while. If you came….I just thought I'd be able to deal with things better."

"Okay, let me go get ready."

"Thanks."

Ami smiled at Sabin and gave him a kiss on the cheek then headed out. Sabin watched her leave.

In the dormitories Jillian sat on her bed surrounded by books. Helen sat on a nearby chair helping her review.

"Thanks for helping me." Smiled Jillian

"It's no problem; with Ami gone I got no one else to hang out with."

"Well thanks for helping. How's everything going with your team?"

"Everything's good. Brandon's doing much better and the team has been recovering well after we lost Marco."

"That's good to hear, I feel so bad about what happened. I so lucky that people decided to forgive me after all the trouble I caused."

"Don't worry about it. How's everything going between you and Nathan?"

"It's great; he's a really wonderful guy. He's fun to be around and he's really caring."

"So everything's alright between you two."

"Well, we're trying to make our relationship start off on a good note. But I really want to make sure I do well with my second chance, so I'm trying to work hard to make the most of it. But Seed training really cuts into our being together time."

"It's a new relationship, things will get better with time. I've known Nathan my whole life. He's a great guy, totally reliable, you're lucky."

"What about Brandon?"

"Oohhh, He's arrogant, obnoxious, lazy…."

"Oh come on there's got to be some things you like about him. I bet you think he's cute."

"Ok, I admit, sometimes he can be…..somewhat good looking. And at times a bit charming, and on rare occasions he can be a very good Seed. He sure did surprise us by leading the charge against Locke. And ever since that day, he's been following orders, he hasn't screwed up once…..and he's actually been taking charge of situations. It's been surprising."

"Wow, that's a lot of good things. Why are always so hard on him then?"

"Its because I care about him…..as a friend. He has so much potential and I'd to see it go to waste. Now let's stop talking about this and get back to work."

The girls cracked open the books once more and started going through Jillian's notes.

Meanwhile in Balamb at a local bar, Brandon and Nathan were sitting at a table having a few drinks.

"I had everything planned out. We were going to have a nice evening, dinner at the best restaurant in town. Then we'd spend the rest of the night sitting under the moonlight just the two of us." Nathan belted out as he took another drink

"Aww forget it buddy. Forget it all, tonight is guy's night." Brandon drunkenly mumbled

"Yeah…yeah, you're right."

"Dam straight, let's have some fun. Two more Drinks." Shouted Brandon

"It's just we've only been in this stinkin relationship for a few weeks and already it seems like she doesn't have enough time for us."

"Dude, forget it. Women are trouble, and this isn't just the alcohol talking. Helen is always on my case for god knows what reason. I gave up a Fking promotion for her."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You gave up a promotion."

"Look don't say anything. We all got our problems this ones mine and I'll deal with."

"Fair enough. Who am I to tell someone else how to deal with girl troubles."

"To the women in our lives and to how crazy they make us feel."

The two men raised their glass then took a drink. Brandon laughed as he shoved Nathan slightly.

High in the skies the Ragnarok barreled toward Trabia. Ami sat at the controls as Sabin looked over the mission reports for the hundredth time.

"So what's the mission?" asked Ami

"We have to protect the headmaster of Trabia Garden, while he attends a special celebration." Replied Sabin

"Isn't the Trabia headmaster your dad?"

"Yeah, he asked for me. I haven't been back in a while."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons. My dad sent me to Balamb when I was young."

"You know, you talk about your dad all the time. You never really talk about your mother. What's she like."

Sabin looked away out the window of the ship, remaining silent.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Hey when we get to Trabia, I know this great little place to get a bite to eat before we head over to the Garden."

Sounds good."

Ami looked at Sabin confused. He was acting stranger than usual, something was obliviously wrong. Ami checked the coordinates one last time as she made sure the ship stayed on course.

**To be continued……………**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed my story. remember to send any questions, reviews, suggestions, etc. you have. Keep reading.**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 2: Reunion-Sabin's Story**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion Sabin's Story

**Here's the next chapter. This part focuses on Sabin's return home and his coming to terms with something from his past. Please Send all your reviews,thoughts,questions,suggestions you have.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****Reunion-Sabin's Story**

An hour after touching down Sabin and Ami sat at a small restaurant close to the Garden. Sabin sat there starring out the window at the massive floating garden, he sighed then looked away trying to focus on his meal. Ami put down her fork and stared at him.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" asked Ami

"It just….it's complicated." Sighed Sabin

Ami let the subject drop. After finishing eating the two of them headed out for Trabia Garden. When the reached the main entrance Sabin hesitated. Ami smiled at him, she took a hold of his hand and led him in. Immediately they were approached by a senior Seed official.

"Excuse me, do you have an appointment." Asked the Seed

"Yeah I'm Ami Yin and this Sabin Dincht, we're here by orders of the Trabia headmaster." Smiled Ami

"Dincht? Are you related to the headmaster?"

"Yeah." Replied Sabin

"Right this way then." Replied the Seed

The Seed officer led the pair to the elevator then up to the headmaster's office. The Seed went into the officer to alert the headmaster. When he came out he signaled to Ami and Sabin to enter. Sabin took a deep breathe then followed Ami into the office.

Sitting behind the desk was the legendary blonde haired martial artist Zell Dincht. Zell smiled coming out from behind his desk to great them.

"Sabin it's great to see you again." Laughed Zell

"Hey dad." Replied Sabin warming up a bit

"And who is this beautiful woman." Smirked Zell as he took a look at Ami

"This is Ami Yin she's……." Sabin tried to find the right words

"I'm his girlfriend." Ami let out

"Really, good job son." Laughed Zell as he patted his son on the shoulder

Zell shook his son's hand then gave Ami a hug. He smiled one last time before returning behind his desk. Sabin and Ami sat down in front of his desk.

"You haven't been back in a while?" asked Zell

"Sorry Dad, I've been busy. Being a Seed is hard work." Replied Sabin

"Your sister and I have been wishing you could come back for a while now." Smiled Zell

"You have a sister?" asked Ami confused

"Yeah, she's four years younger." Replied Sabin

"You really have a lot to explain. Anyways they mission says that you need an escort for a celebration of some sort." Asked Ami as she gave Sabin a look

"Yes it's to the cemetery." Sighed Zell

"Cemetery?" asked Ami confused

"It's the anniversary of my Ma's death." Replied Sabin

Ami instantly turned to face Sabin shocked. Sabin averted her gaze. Ami started to fume with anger then stormed out the door. Zell cocked an eye at his son.

"I take it that you didn't tell her the truth about why I asked you back." Chuckled Zell

"No I didn't." replied Sabin

"Go talk to her. We'll deal with us later."

"Thanks Dad."

Sabin got up to follow Ami when he was stopped by his dad.

"I can understand why you wouldn't want to come back for the anniversary of your Ma's death. Make sure you visit Trina."

"I will."

Sabin headed out the door. Zell turned to face a picture on his desk of his family shortly after the birth of his daughter, Trina. Zell took a deep breathe and sighed.

Sabin found Ami sitting alone in the quad area of Trabia Garden. He approached her slowly. She turned away from him not wanting to look him in the face. Sabin's head slumped.

"Why didn't you just tell me why we came here?" asked Ami

"I don't like to talk about it." Replied Sabin

"It's the anniversary of your mother's death. I mean your dad had to hire you to come. If you really want this relationship to work you need to be more open."

"You're right, you're absolutely right. I'm sorry."

"Is this why you don't talk about your family?"

"Yeah."

"Do the others know?"

"All the adults do, after that only Nathan."

"Why don't you tell anyone?"

"I don't like to talk about, there's…..I have to…..it's hard to explain."

"What happened?"

"I was only five, my sister was about one. My Ma was a Seed. She was sent on a…..assassination mission. But word leaked out, they got the drop on her team. They fought back….the best they could. She died protecting her teammates."

"Oh my god!"

"My Dad took it hard, we all did. I cried for days, but my dad he never cried once, never. At first I hated him, it didn't seem like he cared that she died. SO I asked him about it. He said: _I loved your mother; I loved her with all my heart. And losing her is the most devastating thing that has ever happened to me. But I need to stay strong, people look to for strength. You and your sister need a father who can help you through these sad times._"

"I didn't realize…."

"You see me and my dad are goofballs, the passionate, high energy guys of the group. In times of trouble people need to look to us and be able to know that things are going to be ok. They need to be able to look to us for a laugh, for support, to see that we are by their side ready to take on whatever is ahead. If I let the sadness in…….."

"Why haven't you come back then?'

"When I decided I wanted to become a Seed, my dad objected. He didn't want to see another one of his family members go to their death. But I did it any way, my dad didn't want to be the one to send me on missions. He knew that if I stayed here all he'd want to do was protect me. So he sent me to Balamb. I didn't want to return because…..it hurts…it really dose…and I have to be strong."

"Sabin…."

Ami wrapped her arms around him; Sabin pulled her closer almost crying. He sniffed trying to hold it all in. Ami smiled at him, he looked up into her eyes and felt a warmth pass through his body.

"What was she like?" smiled Ami

"She was beautiful, kind, warm, being in this place…..it revives so many memories. I remember one time, she decided to surprise my dad with a picnic. So we all came out here as a family and had a picnic, right in this quad. I remember I was playing around then I tripped and scrapped my knee, but she was right there, I cried like baby and she was right their."

"You were a bit of mama's boy weren't you?"

"Sure was."

"She sounds like a wonderful woman, I wish I could have met her."

"I wish you could of met her too?"

"Sabin one of the reasons I agreed to go out with you is because you are this funny, amazing guy that's great to be around. But as I'm getting to know you I can see that there is more. You don't have to be strong around me, if it hurts, I'll be strong for you."

"Thanks, that helps. I knew it was a good idea to bring you. God I sound like such a wimp."

"I think it's kinda cute."

"Oh great, now I'm cute. Wait till the guys here about this one."

Ami giggled then gave Sabin a light shove. He smiled back at her.

"So you have a sister?"

"Yup my little sis."

"How old is she?"

"14, four years younger than me."

"What's she like?"

"I can show you if you want. We head to my house and you can meet her."

"That sounds wonderful."

The two of them sat up and smiled at each other. Sabin draped an arm around Ami's shoulders and they headed off for his house.

A few hours later Sabin and Ami arrived at a house not too far away from the Garden. Sabin knocked on the door and smiled at Ami.

"My sister's a really nice person, you'd like her." Stated Sabin

The door opened to reveal a cute blonde haired 14 year old. She gasped as she caught sight of Sabin and immediately threw her arms around him with joy.

"Sabin I haven't seen you in like forever." Exclaimed his sister

Trina suddenly pulled away then hit her brother with a devastating uppercut knocking him to the ground. Ami stared at the feisty young girl, eyes wide with shock.

"That's for not coming back you jerk!" exclaimed Trina

"Sorry." groaned Sabin as he rubbed his sore jaw

"And who are you? Asked Trina pointing at Ami

"Trina, Ami, Ami, Trina. She's my…..girlfriend." stated Sabin

"You're dating my brother? No offensive but, Why?" joked Trina

"Good Question. Guess I just have a soft side for lovable knuckle heads." Joked Ami

"Aww Jeez." Groaned Sabin

"I like her, come in you two." Trina helped Sabin up and the three of them headed in

Sabin, Trina and Ami sat down in the living room. Trina poured them some ice tea and they relaxed.

"So, when's dad coming home?" asked Sabin

"He's working late today. Are you staying for the anniversary tomorrow?" asked Trina

"Yeah I'll be there."

"Will you be staying too?" Trina asked Ami

Ami looked over at Sabin. He nodded in approval.

"I guess so. Unless you feel like it's intruding on your family." Stated Ami

"Of course it isn't, you're welcome to come. So how did you two meet?" asked Trina with a smirk

"Actually, we've known each other for a long time, through mutual friends. It was only just recently I broke down and decided to go on a date with him." Replied Ami

Sabin slumped in his seat as the two women continued to gossip about him.

"I bet he was to chicken to ask you directly."

"Well he did get around to it eventually."

"My brother can be such a wimp."

"Well he's getting better."

"Yeah just a while ago I helped defeat an evil cult bent on kidnapping a friend of mine and stealing his power for their own use." Stated Sabin

"But I bet someone else did most of the work." Retorted Trina

"I helped a lot." Grumbled Sabin

"I guess, you do have your moments. I'm surprised to see you here after all." Smiled Trina

"So what about you Trina, how are you doing?" asked Ami

"I've been great. School's been good and unlike my brother I'm getting good grades." Joked Trina

"Hey I got some good grades……here and there." Mumbled Sabin

The two women shared a slight laugh.

"Tell me about you Ami?" asked Trina

"Well, I'm a rank A Seed with a specialty in technology. And I'm an avid Triple Triad fan." Replied Ami

"We should play a game sometime." Said Trina

After a while of catching up and talking Trina showed Ami to the guest room. Sabin checked out his old room. Everything was still just as he had remembered it. He went over to his night stand where he saw the picture of him and his family taken shortly after Trina was born. He stared at the image of his mother for a while until he heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" asked Sabin

"It's Trina." She said as she entered

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself. Look I'm really glad your back this time. It means a lot, not just to me but to dad as well. We've missed you."

"I know, it was just so hard. With Seed work and everything in Balamb…….and the way things went down between me and Dad before I left."

"He only cares about you. After mom died we were all he had left. He didn't want you to die like mother did."

"I just wanted to be a Seed so badly. I didn't mean to hurt him. Even though she died on assignment, the things mom and dad did as Seeds was amazing. I just wanted to be part of that. It may have not been the life for you, but it was what I wanted."

"You knuckle head, you always think with your heart. It's what I admire most about you. You just need come home more, stop being a chicken wuss suck it up and deal with it."

"I'll talk with dad tomorrow, for now I wanna get some rest."

"Fine, you wuss."

"Aww come on."

The two sibling shared a laugh. As Trina left the room Sabin lied down on his bed looking out the window. It was nice being home again. He wondered why he was ever so worried about returning home in the first place. Maybe it was fear, he wasn't really sure. But tomorrow would be a different story, he knew this. Sabin turned over and decided to get some sleep.

Before heading to her room Trina decided to check on Ami. Ami was sitting on the guest bed staring out the window.

"He seems different." Remarked Trina

"Not really he's still the same goofy person he's always been. He's just learned the finer points of tact." Laughed Ami

"He's lucky to have you. You're one of the few people I've seen who can stand a goofball like Sabin."

"Who else have you seen?'

"My mother."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Good night."

"Night."

Trina gave Ami a huge hug then went to her own room. Ami yawned then settled into her bed for the night.

**To be continued…………..**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to do something interesting. In addition to your regular reviews/etc, I'm holding a vote. Everyone can send in their ideas of who Sabin's mother is and the secret will be revealed in an upcoming heartfelt chapter or you can send in your vote straight to my e-mail Keep reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hierarchy Helen's Story

**Here's the next chapter everyone I hope you all like it. Remember to send any reviews, suggestions, thoughts,etc. you have. **

* * *

**Chapter 3:**** Hierarchy-Helen's Story**

The next morning Helen entered High Commander Squall's office for her next assignment.

"Sir, ready for assignment." Reported Helen

"We're having a slow day today so there's no assignments for your team." Replied Squall

"So we have the day off?' asked Helen

"Well yes, but I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Anything Commander."

"Being a gunblade master, you're a weapons expert, so I was wondering if you'd like to help out the weapons training course for the Seed cadets?"

"I'm not much of a teacher, but I'll do it."

"Thanks, head down stairs and you'll meet your partner for this assignment."

"Partner."

"Another weapons expert like yourself."

When Helen reached the classrooms, she found Brandon there leaning against the wall with a smirk.

"Hey teach." He winked at her

"Ughh, Hey Brandon." Sighed Helen

"Ready to enrich some minds?

"Try to stay focused today."

"It's going to be hard with you around."

"Oh please, come on take this seriously."

"Sure thing Captain."

Brandon smiled as he saluted Helen. She chuckled slightly at his antics then headed into the classroom with him following behind. The teacher welcomed the two Seeds.

"Okay everyone today we have some special guests. Would you welcome Captain Helen Almasy and Rank A Seed officer Brandon Leonhart." Said the Teacher

"Welcome." Replied the class

"Hi." Smiled Helen

"Hey." Shrugged Brandon

The class separated into two groups one group went with Brandon to weapons training room A the other group followed Helen to weapons training room B. Helen stood at the head of her group and inspected the cadets.

"Okay everyone today I've been called here to show you an example of the gunblade. Soon you'll make the choice of what your weapons specialty will be. If you think your up to it, you can choose the gunblade. But mind you it is one of the most difficult weapons to master. Any questions?" Stated Helen

"How many people have ever mastered the gunblade?" asked a student

"Well in Balamb Garden there are only three known masters. High Commander Leonhart, Myself and Seed Brandon." Replied Helen

"Wasn't there another one?" asked another cadet

"Yes there was, but he left the organization." Helen tried to keep her cool

"I heard he went crazy and turned against the Seeds." Smirked one of the students

Helen glared at the student. Then a devilish idea came to her.

"You know just talking about the gunblade doesn't really do much. How about a demonstration." Smirked Helen as she pointed at the cadet who made the comment

Reluctantly the cadet made his way over to Helen standing a foot or two away from her. Helen pulled out her gunblade and pointed it at the cadet. The cadet took a big gulp. Helen made one swift swipe gunblade, the cadet looked down and sighed with relief. Suddenly his belt buckle snapped in two causing his pants to fall to the floor. The cadet's face turned red with embarrassment as he ran out of the room. The other cadets laughed as Helen sheathed her gunblade.

An hour later the class broke for lunch Helen hung around in the classroom after everyone left. She sat on top of the teacher's desk staring out over the empty desks. Brandon slowly walked up to the door and leaned on the frame. He watched her a while with a lopsided grin on his face.

"I heard you put on quite a show." Smirked Brandon

"One of the cadets made a crack about my dad." Responded Helen

"Oh I see. Big mistake. These are just cadets they don't know any better."

"I know."

"Don't worry about it. Hey wanna go out for some coffee later?"

"No I promised Jillian I'd help her study again, but thanks."

"Its okay. Hey….you going to be back here tomorrow, I signed on for an extra day of teaching class."

"Maybe I will, see ya later."

"See ya."

Helen smiled at Brandon then headed out the door. An hour later Helen was sitting in the common room with Jillian. The two of them were sitting at a table books and notes strewn about.

"I heard from one of the other cadets that you got a bit wild in class today." Stated Jillian

"It was just some punk who got on my nerves." Replied Helen

"Sorry to hear about that. Hey thanks for helping me these past couple of days, things have just been so stressful lately."

"I'm glad I could help. It's been boring around here. It's usually quiet around this time for High rank Seeds. We only get the really dangerous or well paid assignments."

"So what's Brandon been dong with this free time, Nathan's just been hanging around, With me being so busy its hard to find time for each other."

"Brandon helped out in the class today so his doing fine. Maybe you should find some time to spend with Nathan."

"I want to, but I also want to make the most of the chance I've been given. I want to be a good Seed and make up for my past."

"I understand……Hey could you believe Brandon actually asked me to go get some coffee with him."

"And you turned him down?"

"Yeah I had to help you out."

"I would have understood if you went."

"Oh, forget about Brandon."

"Well I wouldn't just turn down a guy, who gave up a promotion for me."

"What?"

"You didn't know. This morning I went to go see Nathan. He was still kinda buzzed from last night. He told me that Brandon gave up being captain of his own squad to stay in yours."

"That's crazy. Brandon wouldn't do that, would he?"

"I can't say I haven't really known him that long. Besides I'm not sure we can trust anything Nathan says while he's out of it."

"I guess."

"If he did do why do think he would have?"

"I don't know."

The next day Helen returned to the weapons class with Brandon. All morning she avoided speaking with him the best she could. She just kept turning over the information in her head over and over. Would Brandon turn down a promotion? Of course he wouldn't, All Brandon has ever wanted was to be acknowledged for his own accomplishments. But what if he did do it? Then why, why would he turn down everything he worked so hard for?

When lunch time came Helen waited for the classroom to clear out before she approached Brandon. He was sitting on a stool looking out one of the windows at the clear blue sky. Helen didn't know quite how to approach the subject.

"Is it true?" she asked with a tinge of hesitation

"Is what true?" asked Brandon confused

"Did you turn down a captain's position?"

Brandon got out of his chair. He started rubbing his temples, irritated.

"Where did you hear that?"

"From Jillian."

"Dam it, I told Nathan not tell anyone. He is so dead."

"So it's true. Why is this what you wanted."

"Look, I have my reasons. I turned down the captain's position because……of…my own reasons. Let's leave it at that."

"We just can't leave it at that. Brandon what's wrong. I'm your friend you can tell me."

"Nothing is wrong, it was my choice. So please I'd appreciate it if you stayed out of my business."

"I'm just trying to help."

"Well you're not helping! Just….just leave me alone."

Brandon turned away from Helen then stormed out of the classroom. Helen was dumfounded. She couldn't understand why Brandon was acting so strange. Usually she could sense what was eating him right away, but this time.

Helen sighed, she was worried about Brandon. Something was different this time. She looked out the window at the sky. Now that she realized it something had been different since they defeated Locke. He was different, she was different, something changed.

That night Helen laid out on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She was still mulling over the events of the day trying to make sense of everything. Just then the front door opened and Quistis stepped into the house. She took a look around, it was oddly quite today. Quistis headed to her daughter's room to find Helen lost in thought.

"What's eating you?" asked Quistis

"Well….I don't know if I should tell you." Sighed Helen

"Well you don't have to, but I just want you to know I'm here if you need me."

"Well…..it's about Brandon."

Quistis raised an eyebrow. She smiled at her daughter as she sat down on the bed to talk with her.

"What about Brandon?"

"He's been acting strange lately…well stranger than usual."

"How so?"

"Well I just found out that he turned down a position as captain of his own squad, then when I asked him about it he got all defensive. I just don't know what is going on with that man."

"I see. Did I ever tell you the story of how your father and I got together?"

"A little bit, but what dose this have to do with anything?"

"Just stay with me here. At first I thought he was a rude, arrogant, bullheaded man."

"And?"

"I learned that I was right."

"This is some story Mom."

"Just keep listening. Anyways it was a year or so after the defeat of Ultimecia. As the High Commander of the Garden system, one of Squall's first acts was to rebuild Trabia Garden. The president of Estar funded the project on the grounds that we saved the world. After the defeat of Ultimecia, your father wandered around for a long time. We asked him to rejoin the Garden, but he refuse every time. Eventually he ended up supervision the rebuilding of Trabia Garden. Squall was still a little skeptical of your father so he decided to send some one to keep an eye on him."

"And that person was you, wasn't it?"

"I drew the short straw. When I first arrived I couldn't stand your father. I had know him for a long time and I still had trouble putting up with him. But I was impressed by one thing."

"What?"

"He generally seemed to want to help in the rebuilding. He was always the first one to arrive at the construction site, he was always the last one to leave. He made sure everyone was on schedule and that nothing went wrong. Over time I just figured he wanted to make up for the bad things he had done. One day he and I were sitting around and we got to talking."

"What did he say?"

"At first he acted like his same old self, but more and more we started to open up to each other. Eventually he told me that the reason he turned down the offers to rejoin the Garden was because he didn't feel he was good enough. He felt with all the bad things he did he wasn't good enough. He didn't even think helping to rebuild the Garden was going to wipe his late clean."

"And he just told you all this?"

"Not all at first, it was a slow process. He didn't really start to open up until the Garden was almost finish. When it was done he was ready to wander about again. I asked one last time if wanted to be a Seed. He said no. Then he did the most surprising thing, he told me he loved me. In all that time we spent together I'd grown to love him too. The point is you just can't force things. Your father didn't just come clean with his true feelings right away. We built up a bond, then when he was ready he came to me. When Brandon's ready, he'll come to you."

"He doesn't seem like he wants to tell me anything."

"All people have their way of dealing with things. It's just a matter of time. But maybe if he doesn't want to tell you, then it's something he doesn't feel like he can talk to you about. So maybe you should just let him be, for now at least."

"I don't know…..maybe I should talk to him."

"I can't tell you what to do. This is between you and him. But you should probably consider one thing before talk to Brandon again."

"What's that?"

"How do you really feel? Are you concerned about Brandon for his sake or because you care about him in a way you never thought about before. Consider your own feelings in this one."

Quistis smiled at her daughter and left. Helen sat there confused. Of course she was concerned about Brandon, they were friends. There couldn't be more to it, could there. Helen thought back to yesterday. That punk really got under her skin, good thing Brandon was there to cheer her up. Brandon was always there, in battle, as a friend.

She was just so worried about him. Things had been kind of strange lately what with defeating the order and everything. After everything Brandon had been through why would he just give the one thing he always wanted. Helen suddenly thought why'd she care so much. Brandon was a friend, but was that all, was that really where he feelings about all this ended. Helen was so confused

She laid her head against her pillow and stared at a picture of her with all her friends. Nathan, Sabin, Ami, Jillian….Brandon. It's funny but until now she didn't realize that all her friends were moving on in life. Nathan and Jillian were dating, even Sabin and Ami found love. Love….when did all of this become about love.

Helen shook these thoughts out of her head. She sighed then turned over. It was best not to think of all these things right now.

Quistis sat on her bed looking over some papers when she heard the sounds of the front door open and close. Seifer made his way down the hall briefly looking in on Helen before heading into the bedroom. He smiled at his wife as he put his stuff down.

"What's wrong with Helen?" remarked Seifer

"Oh, that. Yeah, she's in love." Retorted Quistis

"That's nice……..Wait…what the Fck. Who….I'll kill him." Said Seifer as his eyes grew wide

"Calm down. It's Brandon."

"Oh great, a Leonhart. Are you sure about this?"

"Well she's still in denial about it, but as her mother I can tell."

"Great just great…..My daughter is in love with a Leonhart, where does he fall in all this?"

"I think he feels the same way too, I've seen him around. But he prefers to not say anything and act all tortured about it."

"That whole god dam family. If they can't deal with an emotion, they have to mope around about it. I don't see why Helen wants to get involved with that kind of a head case."

"Oh, leave her alone. She needs to be able live her own life and fall in love with who ever she's meant to be with. And you need to learn to finally get over your petty rivalry with Squall."

"I'm not petty. And…..I must admit Helen could do worst than Brandon Leonhart. She could have a thing for that Dincht kid, the little chicken wuss."

"Cut that macho act out, there's no need for it here."

"Really, I thought you liked when I acted all manly."

"Please."

Seifer scooted closer to his wife and looked deep into her eyes. With a cocky smirked he locked lips with her and gently pushed her down on the bed.

"I got paper work." She chuckled

"Fck it." He replied as he kissed her again

Seifer kissed Quistis with increased passion as she kissed him back.

"I've been a bad boy Instructor." Chuckled Seifer

"Well then, I'll just have to discipline you." Laughed Quistis

**To be continued……………..**

* * *

**_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter the next one will be up soon. Remember send your reviews, thoughts, questions, etc. Next chapter_: Chapter 4: Miss Fire-Nathan's Story**


	4. Chapter 4: Miss Fire Nathan's Story

**Here's the next chapter I hope you all like it. Remeber to keep sending your reviews, questions, thoughts, etc. **

* * *

**Chapter 4****: Miss Fire-Nathan's Story**

Nathan and Jillian sat across from each other at a small diner in Balamb. Neither one would look the other in the eyes.

"I thought I told ya not ta tell anyone about Brandon's promotion." Sighed Nathan

"Sorry it just slipped out." Replied Jillian solemnly

"Sorry just….Brandon's kinda pissed at me. And I didn't mean ta say anything to you it just……"

"Slipped out. Look why don't we just both admit we made a mistake."

"Fine."

"What's the real reason you called me out here? It couldn't have been just to complain about me gossiping."

"I just wish we could spend a little more time together."

"Nathan you know I have a lot of work to do. I don't want to mess things up."

"I know, but I just feel like….we're not even that far into this relationship and already it's running on autopilot."

"Fine…. we're here right now so let's make the most of it."

"Ok."

Nathan flopped back into his seat and sighed.

Later that Day Nathan was at the firing range practicing with a rifle when he felt someone pat him on the back. Nathan put down his rifle and turned to see who it was. Irvine smiled at his son as he took a seat nearby him.

"What's buggin ya." Remarked Irvine

"Nothing." Retorted Nathan

"You're very predictable son. Whenever something's buggin ya, you usually com down here ta fire off a few rounds."

"And what are you doing down here?"

"Your mom found my stash of beer in my classroom."

"Hiding out huh?"

"Exactly."

Nathan picked up his gun again and fired one last shot. Nathan set himself up for another round then started loading his hand guns.

"So what's botherin ya?"

"Nothin."

Nathan took a couple of shots.

"Its relationship problems ain't it."

"Maybe."

"Don't nobody know more about the ways of love than your father."

Nathan chuckled at his dad as he fired off a few more bullets.

"Why are women so difficult?"

"Now there's something I can never answer in a million years. What's going on with you and Jillian?"

"It's……I just don't think our relationship is working the way a relationship should work. We hardly get to spend time with each other, we fight more and more, even if they're just small fights."

"Well son, every relationship has it's ups and downs."

"Yeah but, should they all be at the very begging? We just started dating and all ready something doesn't seem right."

"Well son she did give an awful lot when she came here."

"I know, I know….but that's the problem. She's trying to get her life in order and while she's doing that……I just don't know where I fit in with all that."

"Not every relationship is a walk through the park. Some just need more work than others. If a relationship is truly meant to be then you'll be compelled to fight for it."

"Is it that hard?"

"A while back , before you were born, Trabia Garden had just finished being built. And Squall offered me the position of head master, but I turned it down."

"Why?"

"Your mother had gotten so used to living here, she didn't want to leave her friends. So I stayed and Zell took the job. The point is I had a decision risk my relationship, for something I thought I wanted or be with someone I knew I wanted. I fought for that relationship and I never regretted the decision."

"Was it an easy choice?"

"Not at first, but after thinking about I kicked myself for not realizing it sooner. Why don't talk to her, if you really want things to be all right, then talk to her."

Nathan holstered his guns. His head slumped as he thought over his father's words.

"Thanks." Said Nathan as he turned and left the shooting range

Irvine watched his son walk away and smiled. He then moved over to the booth where Nathan was standing and picked up the rifle. Irvine aimed it at the target and smirked.

"Kids."

Irvine pulled the trigger. Bull's-eye.

Nathan was walking down the looking for Jillian. He turned the corner to see a grinning Brandon standing right in front of him.\

"Hey buddy, we need to talk." Smiled Brandon as he punched Nathan in the face

Nathan stumbled over and fell to the ground. He started rubbing his jaw as he looked up at Brandon confused.

"I feel better." Chuckled Brandon

Nathan moved himself to a sitting position the put his back up against the nearby wall. Brandon took a seat right next to him.

Half an hour later Nathan found Jillian in the library. Nathan sighed as he watched her study. She was sitting at a table, he approached her slowly. Nathan tapped her on the shoulder lightly. She looked up at him surprised.

"Hey we need ta talk." Whispered Nathan

"Now?" whispered back Jillian

"It's important."

Jillian followed Nathan out into the hall way. Nathan was nervous.

"What's going on?" asked Jillian

"I think we may have jumped into this relationship too soon." Lamented Nathan

"What are you talking about?"

"You just came out of the Order and you're trying to get your life in order, I feel like more of a burden to you."

"A burden, is that how you see this relationship? Nathan I love you, things might be hard right now……"

""Do you really, before we started dating the total amount of times we talked to each other only equaled to about an hour of an actual conversation. All I ever did was coming into the store and hit on you."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No, no…..I just think, we should go on a break. Maybe until you get things in order. You're moving through training fast, and maybe if you didn't have to worry about us, you'd move faster."

"Is this how you really feel? You think that our relationship is some type of burden on me. I love you Nathan, I have for a long time. Even when I was still in the order, one of the only few things that ever made me happy was those few moments when you would come into that shop. I left the order because the thought of betraying you made me feel guiltier than anything. I want this relationship to work, I care about you."

"I care about you too. I want to take a break."

"Fine….fine."

Nathan turned away not daring to look Jillian in the eyes.

"It's what's best for us."

"Us….us. Like you give a dam about us. I want to work at our relationship, while your answer is to drop everything and take a break. Fine, let's take a break. If you really want to take a break, then we'll do it."

"Bye."

'Bye….that's it?"

Nathan started to walk away from Jillian not once turning back to look at her. Nathan tried to hold back the torrent of emotions going through him.

"Nathan……"

Jillian started bursting into tears. Jillian headed through a door and disappeared from view. Jillian stood there unsure of what just happened, tears flowing from her eyes. Nathan walked down the halls with his head slumped.

"What'd I do?" he sighed

**To be continued………………**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and remeber to send your reviews, ideas, thoughts etc. And for all those of you still wondering who Sabin's mother is the answer will be revealed in a very special chapter. In the next chapter Sabin has a special moment infront of his mother's grave. Next chapter Chapter 5: Anniversary-Ami's Story**


	5. Chapter 5: Anniversary Ami's Story

**Okay everyone here's the big chapter, the identity of Sabin's mother will be revealed. Also there will be a touching moment involving Sabin infront of his mother's tombstone. I hope you all enjoy this chapter so please send your review, questions, thoughts, etc.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5****: Anniversary- Ami's Story**

Today was the day, Sabin woke early and sat there on his bed thinking things over. He looked at the nearby calendar on the wall. He came back home yesterday at the request of his father. And now today…..today was the anniversary of his mother's death.

Ami was in the kitchen helping Trina prepare breakfast. Trina was frying up some eggs while Ami poured some juice and coffee. The two women heard a groan as a very groggy Zell Dincht wobbled into the kitchen wearing a purple bath robe and pink bunny slippers. Ami raised an eyebrow at the Legendary Seed's strange attire. Trina giggled slightly and leaned closer to Ami.

"Just ignore him." Laughed Trina

Ami handed Zell a cup of coffee which he accepted eagerly.

"Thanks." Yawned Zell

"Where's Sabin?" asked Ami

"That boy should be up by now." Mumbled Zell

"Lazy doofus is probably still asleep." Remarked Trina

"I'll go check on him." Replied Ami

She headed for Sabin's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer. She knocked again, still no answer. Ami giggled the door handle, it was open. She pushed open the door and peered inside. Sabin was no where to be found. Ami wandered around the house looking for Sabin and finally found him out in the back yard hitting a punching bag. Ami stood by the back door and watched Sabin train.

Sabin hit the bag with a few hard punches. He looked over and saw Ami, he smiled at her then performed a standing backflip followed a spin kick to the bag. He winked at Ami giving her the thumbs up, when the bag came swinging back the other way knocking Sabin to his ass.

Ami chuckled at the sight then went out there to help him up. Sabin dusted himself off embarrassed.

"Don't you want some breakfast?" chuckled Ami

"Naw, I'm a little over amped. It's been a while since I've been to my mother's grave."

"I guess that's to be expected. We'll be leaving in an hour so you should get ready."

"Thanks."

Ami headed back into the house leaving Sabin all alone. As she walked through the living room she noticed a picture of a young Sabin standing next to a tree with his mother. Ami picked it up to examine it closer.

"That's one of my favorite family photos." Chuckled Zell as he approached Ami

"She really was beautiful wasn't she?" replied Ami

"Yeah. Her death was hard on us all. But eventually….over time…..we got through it. Sabin, he's ignored it for a long time, I was hoping that maybe today, he could get closure. I've been keeping track of his progress as a Seed and I must say I'm proud."

"Maybe you should let him know that. In all this time Sabin never made an effort to contact you, so why didn't you try to get him to come back until now?"

"I didn't want to force him. Forcing him would have only made it worst. But recently I realized that my son was just as stubborn as me so I decided to give him a kick in the pants. I have a feeling that Squall knew what I was up too."

"So what happens now?"

"We go to her grave and remember how she made our lives so wonderful. She would have loved to see how great her little boy turned out."

"I think she would have too."

"Sabin's lucky to have people like you in his life. All his friends. I know I wouldn't have amounted to much if I didn't have all my friends backing me up, haven't seen them in such a long time."

"Hey, why don't you come to the Garden Festival. It's this weekend, you can bring Trina."

"I don't know."

"Come on you'll get to catch up with everyone, It'll be great!"

"Fine, count me in."

"Great I'll tell Trina."

Ami headed off to the kitchen eagerly. Zell stood there and looked at the picture one last time. He smiled then headed off to his room to change.

An hour later Zell, Sabin, Trina and Ami were sitting in Zell's car on their way to the cemetery. Sabin sat in the back seat with Ami and nervously fiddled with his tie. Ami reached over and fixed it up, smoothing out the wrinkles of his suit. Sabin looked her over she was wearing a beautiful black dress and smiling right at him. Sabin took a deep breathe.

The car pulled into the drive way. Zell parked the car and got out along with Trina. Sabin hesitated daring not to move an inch. Ami sat by him placing her hand on top of his.

"You can't sit in here forever." Remarked Ami

"I can try can't I?" joked Sabin

"You could……."

Ami then reached across Sabin and opened his door followed by kicking him out the door, then shutting it behind him. Sabin rolled across the floor and laid on the pavement. He began to laugh as he looked back at Ami who was getting out of the car.

"Thanks." Laughed Sabin

"No problem." She smiled

Sabin sprung up to his feet and dusted himself off. The two of them walked down the path finally ending up in front of the grave. Zell laid a bouquet of fresh flowers across the grave. The four of them stood there in silence.

"Hey Sabin, Trina, Ami and I are going to go get the picnic stuff. Why don't say a little something to your mother." Stated Zell

Sabin silently nodded as everyone started heading back to the car. Suddenly Sabin reached out grabbing Ami by the wrist keeping her from leaving.

"Please, stay." He asked

Ami nodded as Sabin walked closer to the grave. He took one of the flowers from the bouquet and laid it right at the base of the head stone. It was a lilly.

"My mother's favorite flower was a Lilly. She'd put them in all the flower pots. Never really lasted that long, no one in our family had much of a green thumb." He smiled

"Why don't say something to her. It's been a long time." She replied

Sabin nodded his head. He took a big gulp then stood up straight. He was still shaking with nervousness, unsure how to progress.

"Hey Ma, how ya doing. I'm good." Sabin managed to choke out

Ami gave him a light punch in the arm. He took another deep breathe and tried to shake off his nervous feelings.

"Sorry I haven't been here in a long time. I guess that make me a chicken-wuss. Maybe I shoulda made more of an effort, but losing you, it was hard. You were awesome, the best mother I coulda asked for. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, I hope you can forgive me. I'll try to do better. I wanted to make you proud and become a great Seed."

Sabin sniffed.

"I miss you a lot. Your death was the hardest thing I ever had to face. I was young when it happened and wasn't ready to deal with it. But now….."

Sabin took Ami's hand into his.

"I think I am. I'm going to make you proud. I promise I'll be back here and I'll be some one you can be proud of. I still miss you, but I know, I know you'd want me to move on. I love you Ma, I love you."

"She would be proud." Replied Zell as he approached his son

Sabin broke into tears and hugged his father.

"I'm sorry." Sabin choked

"It's okay, we're only human. Your mother couldn't be any more proud of you than she could be right now. If she were still around she'd love to have seen what a great man you turned into." Replied Zell

"Thanks Dad." Smiled Sabin as he started wiping away his tears

Trina smiled at her brother then held up the picnic basket she was holding.

"We got hot dogs!" she smiled

"My favorite." Replied Zell and Sabin

Everyone shared a laugh as they laid out a blanket near the grave. Ami took a moment to look at the head stone. She smiled slightly as she read the inscription: _To a wonderful mother and wife, rest in peace library girl. _They sat down and had their picnic. They all told stories remembering Sabin's mother.

That night everyone was sitting in the living room watching old home movies when Ami got a call. She went into the kitchen and answered her phone.

"Hello." She asked

"Hey Ami, its Helen." Came her friend on the other line

"Helen, what do you want?"

"There have been some interesting developments in the Garden since you've been gone. When are you coming back?"

"We staying here a few more days, but we should be back in time for the Festival. How's everything going over there?"

"Well…………"

Sabin looked around and wondered where Ami was. He looked into the kitchen and saw Ami with a shocked look on her face.

"OH MY GOD!" she exclaimed

Sabin looked at her puzzled as she talked with Helen.

"What could be so exciting?" remarked Sabin

**To be continued………………….**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter please send your reviews, questions, thoughts, sugestions, etc. The next chapter is Chapter 6: Lion Tamer-Brandon's Story.**

**P.S. To all the fans of my series of stories work has begun on my Final Fantasy X/X-2 story. It will be up sometime after the end of this story. Keep reading everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6: Lion Tamer Brandon's Story

**Here's the next chapter there are plenty of surpirses in this chapter I hope you like it. This chapter starts off with the missing scene from Nathan's story where he and Brandon sit down to talk. Remember everyone to send your reviews, thoughts, questions, suggestions, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**** Lion Tamer-Brandon's Story**

Brandon paced through the halls of the Garden passing by Seeds, students and various personnel. Suddenly he caught sight of the man he was looking for. Brandon headed down an opposite hallway trying to find an alternative route to the person he was looking for. Brandon turned the corner as he heard the foot steps approach. He leaned against the wall and smiled as Nathan came around the corner. Brandon raised his fist into the air.

"Hey buddy we need to talk." As he punched Nathan in the face

Nathan stumbled over and fell to the ground. He started rubbing his jaw as he looked up at Brandon confused.

"I feel better." Chuckled Brandon

Nathan moved himself to a sitting position the put his back up against the nearby wall. Brandon took a seat right next to him.

"Okay maybe I deserved that a little." Said Nathan as he rubbed his jaw

"Yeah well…..why did you tell?"

"I was drunk."

"Oh, sorry then."

"It's okay."

"So where are you off to?"

"I need to talk to Jillian."

"What about?"

"Our relationship."

"Ohhh."

"I don't know what to do?'

"I don't know what to tell you. I mean you risk life and limb to fought off hundreds of crazed cult members to save her, while she betrayed everything she ever knew do be with you. You guys have sacrificed everything to be with each other, why would you let all that slip away?"

"We have sacrificed a lot."

"I may not be an expert on relationships, but from what I figure sacrifice is a big part of them."

"That's what I heard."

"If you care about her so much, maybe its time for you to give up something for her. Even if it means giving up something you thought you wanted."

"Are we still talking about me?"

"No clue."

"So you really did turn down that promotion because of Helen."

"Is it that obvious?"

"I have only one question: Why?"

"The simple answer is, if I took the promotion. I wouldn't be around her as much. I couldn't picture not being around."

"Wow. It surprising to hear you say that. You sound like a wimp."

"Yeah I do don't I? Well I still mean it."

"Was it easy, you know giving something up that meant a lot to you?"

"Promotions come and go, especially when you're the boss' son. But I didn't have to think about it I chose Helen."

"I see."

"Maybe you should think about things from Jillian's point of view."

"What do you mean?"

"Well speaking from experience as a person who screwed up severely in the past. She needs this, she needs to succeed her at the Garden. She trained her whole life to kidnap then kill my mother to take her power, then later me. She needs her life to be in order, to make sense again. You may not understand, but having a fresh start means a lot to her. And maybe, just maybe as someone who loves her you need to back off and stop thinking about your part in the relationship and think about her."

"So I should give up something?"

"I can't tell you what to do."

"Maybe we should take a break. If she doesn't have me to worry about then she can totally focus on becoming a Seed."

"Again, can't tell you what to do, buddy."

"Well thanks for the talk anyway."

Nathan got up and began to walk off, he then stopped and turned around to face Brandon.

"One last thing. If your so big on giving up the promotion to be with Helen, why don't you tell her that. Otherwise your just being a dick." Chuckled Nathan

Nathan walked away leaving Brandon to sit there alone thinking things over.

"Dam, he's right." Lamented Brandon

A while later Brandon found Helen in the training center fighting three monsters. She had just finished slicing a Granaldo in half. Helen angrily growled as she spun around to slice the second one to pieces then finished up by incarnating the last Granaldo with a powerful Flare spell. Helen took a moment to catch her breathe as she sheathed her sword.

Helen turned around then rolled her eyes as she saw Brandon standing there. Helen walked past Brandon and headed out the Training center doors down the Garden halls. Brandon tried his best to keep up with her trying to get her attention.

"Will you let me talk to you?" pleaded Brandon

"I think you made it painfully clear that you want me to stay out of your business." Shot back Helen

Helen walked off angrily leaving Brandon in her dust. 20 minutes later Brandon found himself outside of a office door. He hesitated slightly before he knocked on the door. The door open to reveal the smiling face of his mother. Rinoa ushered her son into her office and had him sit down on the couch she had in her office.

"So Brandon, what's up." Smiled his mother

"I'm having trouble." It was hard for him to come out with it

"What kind of trouble, maybe we should call you father down here and talk about things as a family……"

"No, no, no, I'm…..having…..trouble with….a girl….a certain girl….to be specific."

"Oh I see. And who is this girl?"

"Hrmhm." Brandon mumbled

"What was that I didn't hear you?"

"Helen." He whispered

"One more time."

"Oh come on mom you heard me, It's Helen."

Ok then what's your problem with her?"

"Well I don't know if dad told you this but……"

"Ohhh, she found out about you turning down the promotion."

"How does everyone know about that?"

"Sweetie your father really can't hide much from me, especially when I ask him the right way."

"Mom please, stop there. I don't want a mental picture."

"Fine."

"Anyways, she found out, we got into a huge argument and now I think she hates me."

"Well what did you say to her?"

"Something along the lines of stay out of my business and leave me alone."

"Well you certainly got what you asked for."

"Yeah I sure did. I'm sorry I over reacted and lashed out at her. I don't know what to do."

"So you came to me for help."

"From hearing everyone's stories about Dad I figured that I had questions about relationships and girls I mind as well come to you."

"Yeah that's right."

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Sure you can honey."

"Helen's my friend, she's always been. She just wants to help me, but………I think I want to something more than the relationship we have now."

"You know Brandon if that's how you really feel, then I'm not the one you should be telling this to."

"I don't know how to tell her."

"Speak honestly and from your heart, she'll understand."

"But what if things don't work out?"

"You'll never know unless you go for it."

Brandon sighed, she was right. He got up from the couch and headed out the door in search of Helen. He found Xu and asked where Helen was she told him that she was last seen in the Tech lab helping out the festival committee in Ami's place.

Brandon ran down to the tech lab, when he saw a crying Jillian run past him on her way to the dormitories.

"What the hell?" he asked confused

Brandon then shook his head and tried to focus. He deal with other problems later. Brandon continued on until he reached the Tech lab. Brandon walked in slowly to find Helen sitting at a computer going over some designs for the festival. Helen heard Brandon approached and stood up to face him.

"What do you want?" she asked

"I just want to talk." Sighed Brandon

"Ok then."

"I'm sorry about the other day. I was a jerk, I admit it."

"And I agree."

"Yeah, I don't want the promotion, I'm happy where I am right now and I want you to understand that."

"But wasn't becoming a legendary Seed, greater than your dad, your biggest dream."

"It was, but after going through the whole thing with the order it gave me some perspective on things."

"What kind of perspective?"

"I just realized that the people in my life were more important than my position in the Garden."

Brandon took a step closer to Helen. Helen blushed slightly as she stepped closer to Brandon.

"You're not making much sense." Retorted Helen

"I know." Remarked Brandon

Brandon tried to build up the courage to continue. He began to fidget around nervously. Helen raised an eyebrow at Brandon's strange behavior.

"You're acting kinda crazy." Remarked Helen

"That's because you make me that way. Every time I'm around you…….I love you!" He let out

Helen stood there shocked. Brandon waited for an answer, nearly having a heart attack. Helen didn't know how to respond. One of her best friends just told her that he loved her. Helen thought things over she really didn't know how she felt about Brandon. Everything was just moving to fast for her to think about things. Helen immediately jumped into Brandon's arms and began to kiss him passionately.

After a few seconds of his own confusion Brandon began to kiss her back. Their kisses began to increase with intensity. Only one thought ran through Helen's mind _OH GOD THIS FELT SO RIGHT_. Brandon wrapped his arms around Helen as she wrapped hers around his neck. Brandon pulled her in close as he pushed her against the wall nearby and started kissing her with increased passion. A slight moan escaped Helen's lips as the two of them suddenly regained their composure and backed away from each other.

They stood there breathing heavily,, neither of them sure what to do next. Both of them were highly embarrassed at this sudden explosion of raw passion.

"Okay, that was…….what was that?" asked Brandon

"Brandon I…..we're friends. We can't be in love, but I….."

Helen rushed over to Brandon and kissed him again as she pulled off his jacket. Brandon wrapped his arms around Helen and began to rub her back gently. Helen pulled back slightly and looked into Brandon's eyes. Suddenly everything around them melted away as she thought of everything that Brandon meant to her.

"I love you too." Smiled Helen

"Really?" asked Brandon joyfully surprised

"Yes, you've always been there for me."

"And I always will, but what about our friendship. I don't want things to get ruined between us."

"I'm willing to make it work."

"Me too."

The two of them locked lips again. Brandon lifted up Helen and placed her on a nearby table. He pulled her close to his body as she wrapped her legs around him. Brandon slowly slipped Helen's coat off her body. Brandon started to unbutton Helen's vest, when the Tech room door swung open. Nathan walked in and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Helen and Brandon making out in front of him

The two of them stopped cold. Brandon backed away from Helen as she hopped off the table and slipped her coat back on. Nathan looked at the both of them wide eyed. Brandon tried to regain his composure while Helen tried to hide her noticeable blush.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Nathan

"No, no…..definitely not?" let out Brandon

"Of course not." Remarked Helen as she shook her head

"Ummm, I wanted to talk to Brandon." Replied Nathan still uneasy

"About what buddy?" replied Brandon

"Jillian and I broke up. After that conversation you and I had, I decided it would be what's best."

"What?" exclaimed Helen as she shot Brandon a look

Brandon scratched the back of his head as Helen glared at him.

"I didn't tell him to break up with her." He let out

"Fine we'll talk later. I better go check on Jillian." Replied Helen

Helen passed by Nathan and headed for the door. She lingered there for a second then looked back at Brandon. She gave him a big smile, followed by a wink. Brandon smiled back then watched as she walked out the door then out of sight.

Nathan started laughing then gave his friend a light punch in the solider.

"What happened?" asked Nathan still laughing

"Dude, I have no idea. But I love that woman and I need a very, very, very cold shower." Smiled Brandon

**To be continued…………..**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, remember to send you reviews, thoughts, questions, etc. Next Chapter: Chapter 7: Cupid's Shotgun-Jillian's Story**


	7. Chapter7:Cupid's Shotgun Jillian's Story

**Hey everyone here's the next chpater. There's a few references to the game in this chapter and some nice moments. I hope you all enjoy it. Also you all get to see a different side to Nathan and see him show off a special talent. Remember to send your reviews, thoughts, questions, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**** Cupid's Shotgun-Jillian's Story**

Jillian ran through the halls of the Garden, tears streaming from her eyes. She passed by a puzzled Brandon and continued on to her room. Jillian threw open the door, then shut it closed behind her before flopping on to her bed. She pulled a pillow close to her face as she cried. 10 minutes later Jillian was sitting on her bed looking at a picture of her and Nathan. She heard a knock at her door.

"Come in." answered Jillian

Helen entered the room still trying collect herself as she closed the door and sat down by Jillian. Jillian looked at her friend and noticed something odd about her.

"What's up with you? You look a bit frazzled." Stated Jillian

"I'm fine." Blushed Helen

Jillian eyed her suspiciously, then returned to looking at the picture.

"So how are you doing?" asked Helen

"Not good." Groaned Jillian as she flopped back on to her bed

"Sorry to hear." Replied Helen

"What is Nathan's problem? Out of the blue he comes to me and decides that we need to take a break?"

"Come on let's go get some ice scream and relax. You'll feel better then."

"That sounds good."

The two women smiled at each other then headed out the door off to the cafeteria. Meanwhile down in the Quad Nathan and Brandon were sitting on the stage while random members of Seed were going about setting things up. Nathan was sitting on a chair strumming on his guitar while Brandon sat across from him.

"You are an idiot." Stated Brandon

"Thanks for the support." Retorted Nathan

"Yeah well it just had to be said. I mean why did you break up with her?"

"I have my reasons, besides we didn't break up. We're on a break."

"A break?"

"I could really use some support right now."

"That's going to be hard considering I think you're retarded."

"Ha ha ha. Why are we talking about me right now? What about you? When I came into the Tech lab I found you and Helen nearly humping each other."

"We weren't……look what happened is between us. And at least for the first time ever, I can say that I got my sht together. Now what about you?"

"I want her to do well, maybe she can do better without me?"

"That's so funny I wish I could get on the drum set over there and give you a rim shot."

"Enough with the jokes, man."

"fine, fine, so what are you going to do now?"

"No clue."

"Want to go get wasted?"

"Not this time man."

"Wow this is serious."

Brandon picked up a nearby guitar that was sitting on the stage. Brandon took one look at his friend and began strumming away with him.

In the cafeteria Helen and Jillian sat at a table eating Ice cream sundaes. Jillian put down her spoon and sighed. Helen looked up at her sympathetically.

"I still don't see what came over Nathan." Lamented Jillian

"He was acting on advice from Brandon and Brandon's a doofus. It's like a case of the blind leading the blind."

"Well maybe he's been thinking about this for a while. We've been having a lot of problems. It's hard trying to work things out. I'm trying to get through my Seed training and I never seem to have time for Nathan."

"That dose sound tough."

"What am I going to do?"

"Look, Jillian I know its tough right now, but think about things from Nathan's point of view. He cares about you. You really need things to work out and Nathan just wants to give you the space to put your life together, while you don't have to worry about him."

"How do you know all this? I know Nathan, and I know about really carrying about someone and wanting to do what's best for him."

"Brandon, huh? How're things going with him?"

"Good, to say the least."

"There was something weird about the way you said that."

"I'll just come clean with you. Today, Brandon and I…..kissed."

"WHAT? Oh my god. What happened?"

"Well first we were talking, then we were sort of arguing. Then he admitted he loved me, at first I didn't know what to think. Then we were making out and then I told him I loved him, because I realized that I do."

"Wow, that's amazing. So are you two dating now?"

"Well we never really to talk about it. After we admitted we loved each other we started getting all hot and bothered when Nathan walked in."

"He walked in on you two doing it?"

"Well we never really got around to it, but Nathan showed up and I was embarrassed so I left as soon as I could."

"Well do you want to date Brandon?"

"Yes, I really do. I just feel so stupid for not realizing it sooner."

"That sounds wonderful. Meanwhile over here my relationship with Nathan is in shambles."

"It's not in shambles. It just needs some work, like all great things do."

"Our relationship needs a whole construction crew."

"Listen, you can either sit here all day complaining about how bad things are or you can find Nathan and talk to him about it."

"You're right. If I want things to work out, it's about time I did some of the fixing myself."

"That's the spirit."

Jillian sprang to her feet with a look of determination. She raced out of the cafeteria in search of Nathan. Helen chuckled slightly at her friend then reached over and started eating her unfinished sundae.

Nathan was still strumming away at his guitar on the stage. Brandon volunteered to help out setting up the stage and was standing on a ladder screwing in light bulbs and plugging in wires.

"God dam, I can't believe they conned me into doing this." Grumbled Brandon

"Keep up the good work buddy." Chuckled Nathan

Brandon shot Nathan a look then continued setting things up. Brandon listened as his friend strummed away at his guitar. Just then he heard Nathan stop playing and drop his guitar. Brandon looked down to see what was the matter. Nathan was standing there with Jillian a few feet away from the stage. Brandon slowly got down from the ladder and told the other Seeds setting up to take a break and leave the Quad for now.

"I'm going to head up to the cafeteria and get a drink. See ya later pal." Stated Brandon as he patted Nathan on the back

Brandon headed out of the Quad as Nathan stepped down from the stage to be face to face with Jillian. They stood there silently, trying to find the right words.

"So." Mumbled Nathan

"Yeah." Replied Jillian

"I…."

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?"

"All I've been thinking about these past few weeks is myself and I never really stopped to think about how you feel."

"You should be, you've been through a lot and you need this right now. I was being selfish, but then I realized that if I really cared then I'd help you get your life together and work through this. Even if it meant that our relationship would suffer. I care too much about you to let our relationship get in the way of your success."

"And I care too much about you, to just throw our relationship away. I want this to work. And I'm willing to stay here and make it work. Are you?"

"…….Yeah."

The two of them smiled at each other. Nathan wrapped his arms around Jillian and pulled her in close. He leaned in and the two of them locked lips. They pulled back slightly and looked into each other's eyes.

"I'm such an idiot." Chuckled Nathan

"Yeah, but I want hold it against you. In fact you can help me study tonight, we can make a date of it."

"Sure thing."

"I love you." Said Jillian warmly

"I know." joke Nathan

They kissed one last time then headed for the dorms. Meanwhile in the cafeteria Helen was still at the table when Brandon walked over to her and took a seat across from her. He smiled at her and leaned back in his chair.

"So where have you been?" asked Helen

"I was down in the Quad with Nathan, I left because Jillian showed up."

"How do think it went?"

"They'll be fine. They broke up for a stupid reason, they'll get over it. I have a good feeling about them."

"What kind of feeling do you have about us?"

Brandon moved in closer to Helen then placed his hand on top of hers. He looked straight into her eyes and smiled.

"I feel good about this too."

"Me too?"

"You're Dad's going to hate me isn't he?"

"OH, you better believe it."

The two of them laughed as they leaned in for a kiss. Helen pulled back and smiled at Brandon.

"I love." Said Brandon

"I know." Retorted Helen

Down in the Quad Jillian sat next to Nathan as he started strumming away at his guitar. She smiled at him as he strummed away, Brandon and Helen moved out to the balcony over looking the quad and waved down to Jillian on the stage. Nathan cleared his throat as he prepared to sing.

_Ooooo, oooooo, ohoohohoo  
Ooooo, ohooohoo, oooohoo  
Ooooo, ohoohooo, oohoooo  
Oohooo, oohoooho, ooooho  
Ooooo, oooooo, oooooo  
Ooooo, oooooo, oooooo_

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
And the dreams that you dreamed of  
Once in a lullaby Ii Ii Iii  
Somewhere over the rainbow  
Blue birds fly  
And the dreams that you dreamed of  
Dreams really do come true ooh ooooh  
Someday I'll wish upon a star  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me ee ee eeh  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney tops tats where you'll find me oh  
Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly  
And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? I Iiii_

_Well I see trees of green and  
Red roses too,  
I'll watch them bloom for me and you  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world_

_Well I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white  
And the brightness of day  
I like the dark and I think to myself  
What a wonderful world_

_The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
Are also on the faces of people passing by  
I see friends shaking hands  
Saying, "How do you do?"  
They're really saying, I... I love you  
I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,  
They'll learn much more  
Than we'll know  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world woohoorld_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star,  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney top that's where you'll find me  
Oh, Somewhere over the rainbow way up high  
And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? I hiii?_

_Ooooo, oooooo, oooooo  
Ooooo, oooooo, oooooo  
Ooooo, oooooo, oooooo  
Ooooo, oooooo, oooooo  
Ooooo, oooooo, oooooo  
Ooooo, oooooo, oooooo _

As Nathan finished up his song Jillian leaned over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Good, but don't quit your day job." Laughed Jillian

**To be continued………………………….**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, remember to send your reviews, thoughts, suggestions, etc. The next chapter is a special one, alot of characters old and new, will return. There'll be some surprises, happy moments, etc. Friends and Family come together in Chapter 8: Garden Party-Their Story. Keep reading everyone.**


	8. Chapter 8: Garden Party Their Story

**Hey everyone it's finally here the Big finale to my Heritage Series. This chapter is filled with some great moments and a few surprises. Also I'm putting up a profiles page for some of the characters in my stories. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and remember to send your reviews, questions, thoughts, etc. Also if any of you are familiar with my FF7:The Advent Children series, you might remember a special bonus scene at the end of ACII. Keep an eye out at the end of this story for something familiar. Keep reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**** Garden Party-Their Story**

The night sky was littered with the light of a thousand stars. The light from the Garden could be seen for miles, the SeeD base was thriving with activity. The music blared as the festival was set to begin. Squall Leonhart leaned against a wall dressed in his best formal uniform. His wife walked up to him smiling, he looked her over. She looked beautiful, she was wearing a dress similar to the one she wore all those years ago, when he first met her. She still looked as beautiful today as she did then.

"Come on let's dance!" smiled Rinoa

"You know I don't really like to dance." Replied Squall shaking his head

"Doesn't stop me from forcing you to do it anyways." Retorted Rinoa

Rinoa grabbed Squall's arm and started to drag him to the dance floor. Squall tried to resist, but found it ultimately useless. As Rinoa dragged Squall along he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Nice to see that your woman keeps you on a short leash Leonhart." Smirked Seifer as he approached with his arm around Quistis

Squall glared at Seifer.

"Nice of you to show up." Replied Squall

"Now behave." Stated Rinoa

"Both of you." Added Quistis as she eyed Seifer

The two of them slumped their heads and shook hands. Seifer added more pressure as Squall stood up to him. Both men glared at each other then let go. They backed away slowly, Rinoa pulled Squall away to the dance floor as Seifer headed over to the punch bowl.

As they entered the dance floor Rinoa positioned Squall correctly and they began to dance. Next to them was Nathan and Jillian. Rinoa looked over and giggled slightly as she saw Nathan was wearing a cowboy hat with his formal SeeD uniform. Nathan gave a quick salute to the High Commander and his wife then turned his attention back to Jillian. She looked utterly beautiful in her blue dress. Nathan leaned in and kissed Jillian.

"What was that for?" she smiled

"Because right now, I have everything I could ask for." Replied Nathan

Jillian smiled then kissed Nathan once again as they continued to dance. Standing near the dance floor was Irvine and Selphie. Irvine stood behind his wife with his arms wrapped around her moving ever so gently to the music. Selphie began to tear up slightly as she watched her son dance with his girlfriend.

"Don't they look sooooo cute." Remarked Selphie

"They sure do. That's my boy."

As they rocked back and forth, the couple was approached by smiling Ami Yin. Selphie looked over at the younger girl who had been working hard all night, and did so while looking quite beautiful in her green dress.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Kinneas, how are you two doing tonight." Smiled Ami

"We're doing fine honey, everything is great. Why don't you relax and have some fun." Replied Selphie

"I know, but I'm head of the Festival committee." Replied Ami

"Just relax, hey where's Sabin?" asked Irvine

"He's over their talking to my parent's." replied Ami as she pointed to over by the refreshments table

Sabin was standing there nervously in front of Raijin and Fujin. Raijin was glaring at Sabin. Sabin gulped as he tried to readjust the collar of his formal SeeD uniform. Meeting with Ami's parents was a lot harder than he thought it would be.

"If any thing bad happens to my little girl, I'll break your bones, ya know." Stated Raijin

Sabin gulped as Fujin approached him and inspected Sabin closely. Sabin could see that Ami got most of her looks from her mother. Fujin remained silent as she looked straight at Sabin.

"I like him." She stated as she pulled back Raijin calming him down

Ami walked up to Sabin and wrapped her arms around his. Raijin smiled at his daughter.

"I hope you guys are all getting along." Chuckled Ami

Sabin tensed up as he looked over at the entrance just in time to see his father walk in with his sister. Sabin waved at them, then turned his attention back to Ami's parents.

Zell chuckled at the sight of his son in the line of fire so to speak. Meeting your girlfriend's parents was one of the toughest things you can do. He was so toast. Zell smiled as he saw Squall walk up to him. The two old friends shook hands.

"Haven't seen you in a long time." chuckled Zell

"It's been too long old friend." Replied Squall

"I believe you've met my daughter."

"Last time I saw her she was still in diapers, She's certainly grown up." Chuckled Squall

"Dam right I've grown. I'm a sophisticated young lady now." Retorted Trina

"You sure are." Laughed Zell

Squall shook his head as he welcomed his old friend and lead him through the party. As they walked past the various SeeDs Zell saw Quistis talking with Selphie. He waved hello to her and continued to follow Squall.

Quistis just finished up talking with Selphie when she saw the most curious sight. Her daughter was dressed in a stunningly beautiful red dress, sitting all alone and looking depressed at one of the table. Quistis made her way over to her daughter and took a seat by her.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Quistis sweetly

"Brandon isn't here yet." Sighed Helen

"Oh."

"He's late what in the world could he be up to?"

"Just relax honey, I'm sure he's around here some where."

Quistis patted her daughter on the back trying to comfort her. Suddenly looked up to see an amazing sight. Standing before them was Brandon Leonhart dressed in a dashing tuxedo and a smile on his face.

"May I have this dance?" asked Brandon extending his hand

"You're late." Smirked Helen

"I had to set something up." Replied Brandon

Helen took a hold of his hand as he led her out to the dance floor. Quistis smiled at her daughter as Brandon slipped his arm around her waist. Brandon looked into her eyes as a light suddenly darted up into the sky. Everyone looked up to see a wondrous display of fireworks. Brandon smirked slight as a firework went up into the air, when it exploded it spelt out I love you Helen, in the sky. Helen laughed at the firework as everyone started clapping their hands.

"That was very cheesy." Retorted Helen

"Yeah well I was too lazy to think of anything else." Joked Brandon

Brandon twirled Helen around impressing her with his dance moves.

"I thought you skipped the dance class."

"Yeah well, when you have my mother you can never escape dance lessons. You look beautiful tonight."

"You look pretty handsome yourself. If only you were this charming and handsome everyday."

"Oww, that hurt."

"I'm sorry, how about we kiss and make up."

"Sounds good to me."

Brandon leaned in and enveloped Helen's lips in a passionate kiss. Helen practically melted in Brandon's arms as returned it with equal passionate. At the refreshments table Squall smiled as he saw his son kiss Helen. Next to him with his back turned to the scene was Seifer. Squall elbowed him slightly then pointed toward the pair. Seifer began to fume as he watched Brandon kiss his daughter.

"He is so dead." Growled Seifer

Quistis elbowed him in the gut and gave him a look. Seifer sighed in defeat as Squall chuckled slightly. Seifer glared at him.

"What's so funny?" grumbled Seifer

Squall just chuckled as Seifer shook his head and looked back at his daughter. She looked so blissful dancing with Brandon. He had to admit she really could have done worse. Ami and Selphie approached them with huge smiles on their face.

"Hey everyone we're going to take a group picture!" exclaimed Selphie

"Come on We'll do it on the balcony I'll get Brandon and Helen." Added Ami

Everyone positioned themselves on the balcony as they stood together. Ami found someone from the Festival committee to take they picture. They all turned to the camera and smiled. The SeeD snapped the photo capturing this perfect moment forever.

**The End**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed my FF8: Heritage Series. Remember to send your reviews, thoughts, questions ect. I also hope you all like the Profiles that I put up, just a little something extra on the characters you've all come to like. And one last thing If any of you remember my FF7: The AC II story there was a special bonus scene. And now for everyone reading Here is a special bonus scene for FF7: Heritage Series, secrets abound, enjoy!**

**P.S.**

**Soon I will put up my next Story. It will be in a similar vain as my The Advent Children and Heritage Series and will be set in the Final Fantasy X/X-2 world and feature the Children of Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, Paine and all the rest. It will be quite the adventure and I hope you all will enjoy. So keep an eye out for Final Fantasy X/X-2: The Magnificent. Keep Reading!**

* * *

****

**Bonus Scene:**

While the Garden parties and celebrated miles away at the ruins of the once thriving Temple for the Order of the Forbidden Star, the night was cold. A full moon hung in the sky casting a glow up on the ruins. Suddenly the sky started to twist and warp as a portal appeared. A man dressed in a black cloak fell from the portal landing gracefully on his feet.

The figure looked around to make sure he was in the right place. He walked a short distance until he came to his destination. The figure smiled slightly his face obscured by shadows. He placed his hand on the ground as an eerie violet colored light emitted from it and seeped into the ground. All was calm, all was quiet; Then a partially decomposed hand sprouted forth from the ground reaching toward the moonlight. The figure stood there smiling as the hand sprouted forth, trying to free itself from its earthly prison.

"Welcome back…..We have so much to do." Said the man as the hand began to creep out of the ground pushing the ruble away.

**The End**


	9. FF8: Heritage: Profiles

**Final Fantasy 8: Heritage**

**Profiles**

**Name: Brandon Leonhart**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5'6"**

**Blood Type: A**

**Birth place: Balamb**

**Family: Squall Leonhart (Father), Rinoa Leonhart (Mother)**

**Main Weapon(s): Lionheart (Gunblade)**

**Top 3 Limit Breaks: Angel Wings, Lion Heart, Angel Heart**

**GF: Shenjukukgon (Brandon's personal inner GF.)**

**Rank: SeeD Rank A**

**Description:**

Brandon is the wise cracking, charismatic, trouble making, playboy son of Legendary SeeD High Commander Squall Leonhart. All his life Brandon has lived in his father's shadow. As a result Brandon hates being compared to Squall and wants nothing to do with his father's legacy. Brandon has a tendency to get into a lot of trouble and frequently breaks Garden rules, frequently landing him in his father's office.

It seems at first that Brandon's biggest concerns are hanging out with his friends and partying. This behavior makes some of the higher ranked SeeDs voice their opinion that Brandon should be more like his father. But people, who really know Brandon, know that he wants to become his own man and break free from his father's shadow. But at the end of Heritage Brandon comes to terms with his father's legacy and comes to respect it. As seen Brandon cares a lot about family and friends treating Nathan and Sabin like brothers and willing to risk his life to protect them. Brandon has also developed an inability to be truly forth coming about his feelings and constantly masks his truly feelings under his charm.

Although he holds a certain disdain for his father's legacy, Brandon has an enormous amount of natural skill. No doubt inherited from Squall. Brandon even surpassed his father's achievements by becoming a Gunblade master at a younger age. Brandon also seems to have a great deal of skill in the magical arts no doubt received from his mother. But, Brandon's biggest inheritance is the combined powers of the sorceress and Griever merged with in him gained from his parents. Brandon has dubbed this power: Angel Heart (As a tribute to Brandon's lack of creativity and focus on what the power means to him.). At first the power was too much for him and it caused him to enter a berserk rage, but as he came to grips with his linage he gained control over it and learned to summon his inner GF.

**Appearance:**

Brandon looks a lot like his father when he was younger and wears an exact replica of the outfit worn by "Leon" in the first Kingdom hearts game. One notable difference is that Brandon keeps his hair spiky (some what like the Kingdom Hearts 2 version of Cloud). When Brandon goes into his "Angelic" form he grows a pair of glowing white angel wings and his eyes turn crimson.

**

* * *

**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 4'9**

**Blood Type: A**

**Birth place: Balamb**

**Family: Seifer Almasy (Father), Quistis Almasy (Mother)**

**Main Weapon(s): Hyperion Gunblade**

**Top 3 Limit Breaks: Blue Magic, Blood Fest, Crimson Heart**

**Rank: SeeD Rank A. Squad Captain**

**Description:**

Helen is a take charge kind of girl. Her cool head, sensibility and strong leadership skills allow her to be an effective squad leader. Helen has also been known to be a bit flirty, remaining coy and aloof, epically around Brandon. Helen naturally acts like a older sister to the guys in her squad (Even though she isn't older or a sister to any of them) frequently trying to keep her band of knuckle heads in line and always being concerned about their well being. Her compassion for her team and strong will is what lead her to be chosen squad leader above the rest.

Helen has a strange feeling toward her own heritage. With her father being branded a traitor by a lot of SeeDs who didn't know what really happened, Helen takes offense at any insult directed at him. Being the daughter of child prodigy Quistis, Helen herself studied hard and became a prodigy in her own right. She graduated her SeeD class at the top only being surpassed in one area (fighting skills was surpassed only by Brandon's natural talent).

Helen studied and mastered the use of the Gunblade under the tutelage of her father Seifer. She is also well versed in the ability to use Blue Magic. Although she is an expert gunblade master, she only learned so through her own will and doesn't have the natural skill that Brandon has.

**Appearance:**

Helen is Balamb Garden's resident blonde haired beauty. She is frequently noted as being one of the Garden's most beautiful SeeDs. Helen wears a pink blouse complete with a vest identical to her mothers and form fitting black pants. She completes the look with a coat similar to the one her father used to wear (Same color and symbols on the coat), but it is designed more after the coat Rinoa wears, complete with a pair of black fighting gloves.

**

* * *

**

**Age: 20**

**Height: 6'3"**

**Blood Type: O**

**Birth place: Balamb**

**Family: Irvine Kinneas (Father), Selphie Kinneas (Mother)**

**Main Weapon(s): Twin Furies (Double Hand Guns) and sometimes uses the Exeter**

**Top 3 Limit Breaks: Hyper Shot, Slot (Full-Cure, Wall, Rapture, The End), Magic Bullets**

**Rank: SeeD Rank A**

**Description:**

Nathan is the eldest of the group and acts as a big brother to most of them. Brandon is frequently seen coming to Nathan for advice which usually he doesn't really know how to give, but he tries his best to help. Nathan acts like he's a charmer, but is really insecure of himself. Compared to the others Nathan is a bit more reserved and well mannered. However, he frequently finds himself being dragged into Brandon's crazy ideas leading him to trouble.

A while before the Begging of Heritage Nathan met Jillian who worked in one of Balamb's local stores. It was love at first sight for Nathan. Every time he came into Balamb (which was frequently and sometimes just for her) he would try to charm her. For years they went through this game of cat and mouse and over time Jillian's disdain turned into affection for the persistent SeeD. But, when Nathan found out about her involvement with the Order he felt betrayed, but when she risked her life to help the SeeDs, and was punished by the Order. Nathan came to her rescue. Nathan and Jillian's relationship began with a rocky start, at first they felt they jumped into things too fast, but they soon decided that they loved each other so much that they'd be willing to work things out.

Nathan is an expert sharpshooter having been trained by Irvine himself. However, Nathan's greatest skill lies in his uncanny ability for the quick draw. Nathan has the fastest guns in the Garden, thus making him a deadly opponent. His skill in the quick draw and expert accuracy allowed him to develop his own unique style of fighting polarized by his use of the double guns.

**Appearance:**

Nathan looks a great deal like his father, but has been noted by Irvine to have his mother's eyes. Nathan wears his hair considerably shorter than his father, and tones down on the cowboy look. Nathan likes to go casual and is a jeans and T-shit kind of guy. However, he just can't help but wear a tan cowboy vest complete with a cowboy hat. When asked about his hat Nathan loves to reply that he likes it cuz he thinks it makes him look cool.

**

* * *

**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5'2"**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Birth place: Balamb moved to Trabia when he was 2**

**Family: Zell Dincht (Father), "Library Girl" (Mother), Trina Dincht (Sister)**

**Main Weapon(s): Ehrgeiz (Fighting Gloves)**

**Top 3 Limit Breaks: Duel patented finisher Hammer of the Gods**

**Rank: SeeD Rank A**

**Description:**

Sabin is the free spirited, Hyper active, goofball wild child of Zell Dincht. Sabin is always cracking jokes and trying to lighten up the mood of everyone. His passion for his work as a SeeD inspires those around him. Sabin is very good natured and will always stick by his friends no matter what. No matter what is going on everyone can look to Sabin for a laugh and some support. Sabin is not known to be much of a ladies man, however he has been known to be a great friend to a lot of female SeeDs. It was only by chance that he got up the nerve to ask out one of the most beautiful SeeDs, Ami, and she said yes. After opening up to Ami, their feelings deepened for each other and they formed a stronger relationship/

However there is another side to Sabin that not many people know. Sabin is constantly haunted by the death of his mother, which happened to him at an early age. He has since tried to cover it up and ignore the pain. He feels burdened by the responsibility of always having to bee the goofball and the one that people look to, to raise their spirits in the darkest of times. Sabin feels that he can not let his pain get to him and must remain easygoing and passionate so that not matter what happens everyone will know things will be alright. He eventually lets his pain out in front of Ami and comes to terms with his mother's death then finally puts his sadness to rest.

Like his father Sabin is a master of martial arts. Although Sabin decides to put is own spin and has adapted his own style of fighting. Sabin tends to use the environment around his to his advantage and keeps his opponents at a distance with long reaching kicks and punches. In addition to the limit moves his father taught him Sabin has developed his own personal finisher, his self title Hammer of the Gods, a devastatingly powerful kick assisted by gravity and momentum.

**Appearance:**

Sabin looks a great deal like his father, but is a brunette. He wears an out fit similar to his dad's only modified and in a slightly different color scheme. He wears a blue vest and black pants. Unlike Zell, Sabin dose not have a tattoo on his face (his mother was against the idea).

**

* * *

**

**Age: 20**

**Height: 5'**

**Blood Type: O**

**Birth place: Deiling City**

**Main Weapon(s): Durandal (Fencing Sword)**

**Top 3 Limit Breaks: Signet Slice, Plasma Pierce, Aura Blitz**

**Rank: SeeD cadet**

**Description:**

Jillian was once one of the long time second in commands to cult leader Daniel Locke. She was intensely loyal to the order and acted as the relay between the traitor Marco and the order. At first she was focused on her duty to the order, but as she interacted with Nathan. She developed feelings for him and began to question her devotion to the order. Feeling guilty about her betray to Nathan Jillian did what she could to help him, turning her back on her beliefs.

Jillian is full of determination and wit, but not without an air of charm. Her cheerful demeanor is what drew in Nathan. When Jillian is around him she feels a sense of happiness and liveliness in her that she never got from the order.

Being trained by the Order, Jillian is a master of fencing. Utilizing lighting quick movements, and fast foot work to over come her opponents with a flurry of strikes. As part of her trainer Jillian is an expert magic user, but prefers to end things quickly with a volley of deadly fast sword strikes.

**Appearance:**

Since he entrance into the Garden program, Jillian has been declared to be one of the most beautiful female SeeDs. As a member of the Order she was required to wear the standard white robes, but since entering the Garden she has embraced more of her feminine side. Jillian wears a light blue blouse with white skirt and boots, adopting a "sporty" look.

**

* * *

**

**Age: 19**

**Height: 5'4"**

**Blood Type: B**

**Birth place: Fisherman's Harbor**

**Family: Raijin (Father), Fujin (Mother)**

**Main Weapon(s): Luna Lance (Spear)**

**Top 3 Limit Breaks: Boundless Circle, Mystic Ring, Lunar Lunge**

**Rank: SeeD Rank A**

**Description:**

Ami is Helen's best friend. Whenever Helen needs advice she turns to Ami first. Ami is a strong willed, hard working and driven kind of person. She heads many different committees in the Garden, most notably the Garden Festival committee. Ami is also the head out the Balamb Garden technical committee granting her unrestricted access to the Garden Tech lab. Ami is described by most people be a geek, she has one of the highest IQs in the Garden and is frequently brought in to consult on things. Ami is fairly easy going and has a secret passion for the game Triple Triad.

Even though she is a self classified Geek. Ami is consider one of Balamb Garden's most popular females. She is the head of many clubs and interacts frequently with many members of SeeD. That's why it was surprising to most when she started dating the not so popular Sabin Dincht. She herself has stated that the reason she agreed to a date is because she finds him funny. With Ami being a level headed, popular, genius and Sabin being a Hyper active, not so popular, knuckle head, they serve as opposites to each other and Ami finds this intriguing.

Being one of the smartest SeeDs ever she is a technical expert. She has some combat experience, but more often than naught she survives in more of a support role to the other SeeDs. During the Order's attack on the Garden, Ami was brought in to eliminate the virus plaguing the Garden's computers. When Ami accompanied Helen's squad in infiltrating the Order's base, she piloted the Ragnarok single handedly. Her genius has allowed to gain rank and become a SeeD rank A.

**Appearance:**

Ami is regarded as being one of the most beautiful SeeDs in Balamb Garden. She takes after her mother a lot and he even has the same hair (color and style). On a humorous note, unlike her mother, Ami is noted for having very beautiful eyes. Ami is frequently seen wearing her signature color blue, by wearing a blue top and jeans.

**

* * *

**

**Age: 19**

**Height: 5'8"**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Birth place: Deiling City**

**Main Weapon(s): Ame-No-Murakumo (Katana)**

**Top 3 Limit Breaks: Feral Strike, Blood Radius, Requiem**

**Rank: SeeD Rank A**

**Description:**

Marco was one of Brandon's best friends, training besides him for most of their lives at the Garden. Marco is more reserved then any of his friends, never really revealing much about himself and more content to sit back and listen to everyone. This is later revealed to be so because he is a spy sent in by the Order. Marco is a man who is driven by his determination to be great and succeed in his mission. All his life he had to work hard to became as strong and as skilled as he had. This lead him to resent his "friend" Brandon.

It is said that Marco became a Rank A SeeD through his boundless determination. His skill in sword fighting is hard to rival with only a few people being able to match him. After Marco is ordered by Locke to capture Brandon, Marco reveals his true self. A man driven by his devotion to the order and fueled by his sense of revenge against the SeeD organization that he believes were the cause of his parent's death. In reality it was Locke who had Marco's parents killed in order to give him the proper incentive to be the mole in the SeeD organization. It is also during Marco's fight with Brandon that he reveals his secret loathing for him, because Marco views Brandon as nothing but a spoiled brat.

**

* * *

**

**Age: 32**

**Height: 6'**

**Blood Type: B**

**Birth place: Esthar**

**Main Weapon(s): Triple Triad Cards**

**Special Power: Shadow Summon (create powerful Shadow versions of real creatures from Triple Triad Cards)**

**Description:**

Daniel was just a small boy when his parents died and was brought into The Order full time. Because of his strange power Daniel was soon chosen to be one of the few children personally taken under the wing of The Master. He was subjugated to brutal tests of his power and taught to show no mercy. He came to believe the ways of the Order and was brainwashed by their dogma.

One day Daniel over heard the Master talking and learned the truth about his past. The Master had Daniel's parents killed so that they couldn't keep him out of the Order. Daniel's metal state began to deteriorate. He became consumed by his anger, all he wanted was revenge. He got this when he lead a rebellion within the Order, killing his former mentor and assuming his position. Locke grew over confident in his position and mad with power.

Daniel was born the strange ability to reverse engineer Triple Triad Cards and create twisted shadow versions of what's depicted on the card. His mastery over his strange power and ability to merge the shadows led him to be over confident about his power and view himself as superior to all other. This fact is what led to his downfall, his over estimation of his powers and his under estimation of Brandon's led him to his destruction. In short Locke could dish it out, but he couldn't take it.

**

* * *

**

**Age: 25**

**Height: 5'9"**

**Blood Type: A**

**Birth place: Fisherman's Harbor**

**Main Weapon(s): Assault Rifle, Hand gun**

**Top Limit Breaks: Big Shot, Cosmic Barrage**

**Description:**

Mickey is one of Locke's second-in-command. His devotion to the order is unmatched and he is willing to follow Locke's orders without question. His only goal is to fulfill the mission of the order, capture the sorceress and take her power, he dose not care how this is done. Mickey is a fearless warrior willing to take down anyone who gets in the ways of the Order's plans.

Mickey is an expert marksmen being trained in the use of various military weapons. The weapon he tends to favor is the assault rifle, which he combines with his amazing accuracy to be a lethally effective solider for the order.

**

* * *

**

**Age: 14**

**Height: 4'2**

**Blood Type: O**

**Birth place: Trabia**

**Family: Zell Dincht (Father), "Library Girl" (Mother), Sabin Dincht (Brother)**

**Description:**

Trina is the hot tempered little sister of Sabin. Having to constantly deal with her father and brother Trina has developed a tough love approach toward them. Trina is a very opinionated younger and is never afraid to let her opinions be known. Despite the animosity she shows toward her family she generally cares about them. Trina was born shortly before the death of her mother. She never really got to know her mother and therefore was as effected by it as Sabin was. Trina believes that family is the most important thing and has tried on multiple occasions to bring him back. Trina is very much like a Dincht because her passion and determination is nearly limitless.


End file.
